One Last Time Until You Die
by Suicune98
Summary: What would you do if your soul mate said he didnt love you anymore? Would you break down in tears or take it to more extreame measures?
1. Another Day

_**One Last Time Until You Die**_

_**By Suicune98**_

Garu's POV

I am running for my life….. wait scratch that… i'm running from being ambushed by kisses. 

Being chased by Pucca I have still not yet gotten used to. I stop short to catch my breath. Suddenly I feel something slam into my back causing me to topple over. 

It was Pucca. Of course. She covers me with her kisses.

heart pounds, I had been really annoyed by this since she came to Sooga Village when she was 6 and I was 7.… she picks me up and hugs me, I gasp for air and she puts me down.

"Pucca….." I say trying to find the right words to phrase this so I don't hurt her feelings, I think, suddenly I feel my heart of pure honorableness turn black with fury….

Pucca's POV

There he is…. A few feet until I can jump…. Ready, set… he stops and I slam into him, but no worries, I still glop on him with kisses. I hug him till I feel him gasping for air. I set him down and he looks at me.

"Pucca…" he seemed at loss for words.

"Yes Garu?" I said excitedly hoping for the answer I have been dreaming of all my life .He looks at me, a demonic look in his eyes…. I gasp… his eyes were a pitch black, like when you haven't slept for a long time, except ten times worse.

" Go away Pucca, I don't need you in _my_ life anymore, I am just done with it, FINISHED!" 

And with that he kicks dust in my face and runs away as fast as lightning. 

But something is different, nobodies chasing him, how odd, out of the ordinary….. I realize that I had just been rejected… in the most horrible way possible. 

I feel my eyes tearing up… I knew he didn't like me the first time I chased him out in a green field when I was 6, I just didn't want my mind to tell my heart it was true, like a barrier protecting it. 

But today, my brain broke that invisible barrier and my heart told me it was time to let go, but it wasn't going to be easy and I knew it…..


	2. One More Shattered Heart

Chapter 2

Pucca's POV

I stare off into the distance with my heart broken into what seemed like one million unfixable pieces. Tear's I have been trying to hold back run down my cheek and fall onto the grass below.

I remember last year when he gave me a kiss on my 12th birthday to cheer me up. It was June 25th, a few days before my birthday July 7th, when I would be turning 13.

And so, with my broken heart, I ran the other direction to the Goh Rong, I knew my heart was broken, but I felt there were pieces missing, and somewhere in my disbungled heart I knew when Garu left, he took some pieces of my heart with him….

Ching's POV

"Hiya!" Abyo screams and rips off his T-shirt and swings his knum-chucks around. I smile and giggle, sure Abyo was a ladies man, but he was MY ladies man, forever and ever.

I pick up my swords and twirl them around attacking all the ninja dummies in the Turtle Training hall.

"Phew! That's enough work for one day!" Abyo says panting.

"Yup! Hey, do you want to go to the Goh Rong for lunch?" I ask smiling at our little date.

"Sure! I'm so hungry! Lets go!" Abyo rips off his T-shirt and runs in the direction to the Goh Rong. I giggle and put my swords away.

"Dad! I'm done with training and I'm going to the Goh Rong!" I yell not mentioning Abyo.

"Ok! Stay safe!" he yells back. I roll my eyes, typical from my overly protective dad. But I cant blame him, since my mom died, I'm the only family member he's got.

I run outside feeling the warm sun on my back I close my eyes knowing today is going to be a good day, or so I thought.

I open my eyes and saw this strange girl with back hair all frizzled and down with tangles, her eyes were red almost like she had been crying for a long time, and she was wearing a dirty red dress and dusty black boots, wet mascara ran down her face, she looks over, runs, and hugs me crying out all the water she had in her body.

This is when I understood her and a few days before Sooga Village was completely turned upside down…..


	3. Underestimation

Chapter 3

Ching's POV

"Pucca! Wha - what happened?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"G-G-G….Whaaaaaaaa!" Pucca cried at the top of her lungs. This was the most sad I had seen her other than the time Ring-Ring had pretended to marry Garu.

That was bad, but this was worse. Abyo came running from down the road.

"Come on Ching we gotta get to the Goh Rong before the line….. Whoa." He stopped and gasped at Pucca, " What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, lets bring her inside, and let her calm down first before we ask her any questions." I suggested in a worried voice. I grabbed Pucca's left hand and dragged her into the Turtle Training hall and sat her down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and sobbed into the pillow. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"Shhhhh, Pucca everything's all right. Why don't you talk about what happened." I said in a comforting voice.

Pucca took a deep breath and said, " Why does love have to hurt so much Ching? Why?" And with that she grabbed the pillow and cried some more into it.

I wrapped my arms around her, Abyo, who was being observant said something that made me realize what happened, "Hey. Maybe Garu knows how to fix things up… HIYA!"

" No….." said Pucca in a quiet voice, " cant you see, he's the reason why I'm crying! That stupid jerk hates me now!" She was now ranting into the pillow.

"Ohhhhh" I said. I knew eventually this time would come, but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon…..

Garu's POV

I feel my eyes blacken. _"_Go away Pucca, I don't need you in my life anymore, I am just done with it, FINISHED!" And like and introvert, I kick dust in her face, give her one last hard cold look, and run off as fast as I can into the sunset.

As I run a look back with a demonic smile on my face, _She's not following me finally! I can train in peace!_ I relax and stop running and walk towards my house.

But with my sensitive hearing, I can hear a faint cry of sadness and pain that tugged my heart strings so hard. I felt the feelings of somebody's pain and sorrow I can feel what they feel. I remember that day when Pucca came to Sooga Village, remembering her pure blue eyes, so pure you could see into her soul. I remember her soft touch and that warm skin when she shook my hand, I remember the first time she pounced on me and glomped me with kisses, the feeling of love, and with that love came passion that I couldn't understand back then that I understood now. And somewhere off into the distance, I could still hear that cry of the heart broken to, and somewhere in my heart, I to could feel that sadness. I feel my heart shatter with that of hers and realize what a monster I have become, what people see me as.

"What have I done…." I whispered.


	4. Tears and Fear Through Dreams

Chapter 4

_***Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here comes Chapter 4. Enjoy!"**_

Garu's POV

_I see Pucca in front of me._

"_Why?" She asks, her bright aqua blue eyes shining with tears staring up at my face. She doesn't have to tell me what she's asking about, I already know._

" _I don't know why, I just… I don't know….." I answer. Suddenly, the whole scene changes, her eyes are full of fury as she stares at me._

"_You!" I screams. She raises her hand with my Katana._

"_Pucca, wait! You don't understand!" I scream with terror in my voice. _

_She screeches and brings down my Katana into my chest, the acute point of pain, but somehow, it doesn't feel bad, it felt relaxing knowing that all the world and it's fear's were behind me, I didn't need to worry about those feelings anymore as my eyes closed forcing me into a deep and forever peaceful slumber…. _

I wake up with a cold sweat, _It's just a dream Garu, it's just a dream, don't be afraid, ninja's never get scared….._ or do they?

Pucca's POV

_I see the water crashing below the edge of the cliff I stand on. I hear the screams of Ching and Abyo._

"_Pucca! NO! You can't do this!" . I smile and close my eyes blocking out those useless screams of people that have helped me along my 12 year life. _

_But their's one scream I don't hear, the one scream I want to hear, the one scream that could save me from all this, I hear nothing, only a few hundred feet from me and the water, I take a deep breath and that hundred feet became fifty, then thirty, dropping faster and faster._

"_Puuuucccaaaa!" I hear Ching and Abyo scream. Then that hundred, fifty, and thirty feet drops to zero. _

_I feel my head disconnect with my body, my sight become murky, my lungs scream for air, my sight becomes murky and before I black out, I see a boy, about the age of thirteen looking down from the cliff , he had black hair and olive green eyes, he stares me down, I try to see if he's crying but the blackness takes over and I fall a never ending fall that leads to nowhere…_

I wake up gaping for air eyes full of tears and fears. I look around and sigh, I look at the clock, 3:00 AM. I look around my room regaining my sight, thinking off the dream, I began to think that was a sign, a very deadly sign….

Ching's POV

_I see a girl about 6 years old, chasing a boy about 7 years old, the girl was wearing a light pink skirt with a white t-shirt and light pink gloves and white shoes with a black a red bow, she had pretty blue eyes, with a wide smile, the boy was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with a red heart in the middle and red jia-jang gloves, he had a black hat with a red strip across the rim and black shoes with red ribbons for his hair, he had olive green eyes, and those eye's were full of terror. _

_But I saw a slight smile in his eyes, like a was __**enjoying **__this. _

_Suddenly, the whole scene changes, I see a girl about the age of 12 on her knee's with her hands to her face crying, this girl looked so familiar…. She had a knee high red dress with over the knee black boot's, she has aqua eye's and red ribbons holding up her hair. A boy about the age of 13 stood over her a, demon look in his olive green eyes. _

_He also looked familiar, he had a black t-shirt with black pants and red ribbons holding his hair in pigtails. He had red jia-jang gloves with a red heart in the middle of his t-shirt. I gasped, this was Pucca and Garu! In the past and present! _

"_Pucca!" I scream. She doesn't hear me. I run over to her but trip on a rock. Hitting my head in the process. Everything went black….._

I wake up screaming with terrorand gasp. _Everything's ok….._

I hear foot steps coming up the stairs to my room.

"Ching! CHING! Are you ok?" my dad yells.

"Dad, dad, its ok, I just had a nightmare," I say trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Well ok…. If you need me ill be in my room," he said slowly walking out of my room and closing the door. I sighed a big sigh and tried to go back to sleep…

Abyo's POV

_I see a faded image, Pucca holding Garu's Katana to her chest, I watch her close her eyes and see small tears fall out from her eyes._

"_Pucca, wait!" I scream. She doesn't listen, and raises the Katana over her chest, and then I hear faded breathing, faded sorrow, faded feelings, a faded soul. _

_I see thick red water pour everywhere, I don't want to think about what just happened, what I just witnessed, I wish I could turn back time, and revert the future to a happy one, but no, that's not possible and it never will be….._

_**Abyo, Ching, Garu, and Pucca's POV**_

_Why is life cruel? _

_Why are their feelings? _

_These feelings do no good in life, they just pick you up and throw you back down again. _

_The hurt you feel. _

_The pain and sorrow. _

_There are no good feelings. _

_None at all. _

_So we are back at the start and beginning of all the questions and all the sorrow and pain. _

_With hurt you feel every day. _

_All the confusion that make your head hurt. _

_All the depression that makes your heart throb._

"_**Why is life cruel? Why are their feelings?"**_


	5. Inundation

Chapter 5

Pucca's POV

As hard as I tried I couldn't go back to sleep, I looked at the clock, 6:09, might was well get up.

I dressed in my usual red long sleeve dress with black knee high boots, combed my hair in the usual odango style, and flew out the door, little did I know that, this might be that last time I would see my room… alive.

Garu's POV

I wake up again with another cold sweat. I see Mio at the foot of my bed looking at me with curious eyes. I sigh and get up.

"After what I did to Pucca yesterday, your probably the only friend I have right now Mio,"

He stares at me with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking' look.

I sighed again and got ready… so it was going to be one of **those **days…..

No, how little did I know that I was way off, no, it was going to be worse…

Pucca's POV

I walk outside wandering the streets of Sooga Village, head hanging down, I soon reach the outskirts of town, looking back from where I am now, I wished I cherished those moments as I watched people waking up and getting ready for the day ahead of them.

I walked past the bamboo forest where Garu lived and into a clearing with daisies and dandelions scattered all over the soft summer green and yellow grass underneath my feet.

At the far end of the clearing there was a cliff and at the bottom, the splashing of water crashing against the face of the cliff could be heard.

I walked to the edge of the cliff, breathing the sweet air and soaking up the warmth of the rising run.

I look down at the water crashing in to ragged face of the cliff below, I stare down.

Then out of know where, I remember the dream I had last night…

" If I jump, all this sorrow and pain will leave me, but then again, all my friends and family would probably go into a deep depression, maybe even Garu… " I stop and think," either way I don't want that to happen…"

I sighed and started to back away from the cliff until I slipped on a patch of grass with morning dew and plummeted down, down.

I screamed a long terrified scream as I fell and hit the unwelcoming water below.

I wished this was a dream, but no, as sadly as it is, it was not a dream, because of a few differences.

_In my dream people I love were screaming in the background, no screaming, just water filling my ears._

_In my dream I wouldn't die because it's a dream, but I would die now because, like I said before, this isn't a dream._

But something inside me started to hurt as I look above me at the top of the cliff.

Not because of the water

Not because I am about to die.

But because on top of the cliff I see a boy, tears run down his face, with an out stretched hand down to me like he was calling from heaven.

I try to lift up my hand but I seem to be going farther and farther away from the boy, I feel my lungs burst and my eyes close.

And just before I disappear into a world of nothingness a world with no feeling at all, a world staring down at other innocent by standers as every day terrors befall them.

I whisper one last word, " Garu…"

Garu's POV

_If only you could see what is in my heart, _

_Maybe then you won't have torn it apart. _

_With a resounding echo memories surface from the past, _

_Maybe you and I were never meant to last. But what of these emotions? Why do they feel so right? _

_Why must you fill my thoughts every single night? _

_I try to turn away; I try so hard to hide; _

_But the further I went away, the more a part of me died. Now I am without an answer - I have not even a clue, _

_Of what else I can do to stop myself falling again for you. _

_I look at my life and connect the dots of pain; _

_Pain! - You are doomed to haunt me over and over again. Despair has overtaken me, _

_Loneliness reigns by royal decree. _

_I can no longer fight this torment - _

_Quietly I shall fade away, into nothingness I shall be sent._

_-Garu_


	6. Wishes and Airplanes

Chapter 6

Garu's POV

Why does this happen all the time…

Once you find out you love something it's gone… forever….no….

Tears I try to hold back stream down my face as I watch the water below me crash against the face of the cliff…

*20 minutes back*

I had just got done eating my breakfast, getting ready, and brushing my teeth when I saw a streak of red and black zoom past the bamboo forest…

_Pucca_

I wanted to apologized of how non-honorable I was to her yesterday…

I slap myself…

Why do I only care about regaining honor when I could be a regular 13 year old boy that practices ninjitsu because he wants to, not cause he has to.

Sometimes I wish I was Abyo.

Lucky with his care free life.

I didn't dwell on this ridicules subject, I had to tell Pucca sorry, no matter what I had to do.

Yes I mean kiss her if I have to.

I blush at this thought.

I snap out of this fantasy land of mine and run in the same direction Pucca went.

A few minutes before I reached the clearing where I knew Pucca always went to clear her mind… that's when I heard it.

_**The Scream**_

I run as fast as I can and stop at the end of the cliff, I stare down into what the deadly dark blue water had to offer me.

"Pucca!" I scream. I reach an outstretched hand to her, as if THAT'S going to help…

Then she disappears.

No….

I didn't deserve this.

Then again maybe I did…

Me and my stupid honor.

Why was I doing this honor thing.

Oh that's right.

My mothers dying wish.

I stare down into the water as if hoping she'll just hop out and kiss me like before, and I could tell her I'm sorry and we could kiss under the sunset sky.

Why did I have to take her for granted?

I always thought nobody cared for me, that I was a loner, but Pucca showed me there's more to life then training.

There's love that comes with it…

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky and like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? ( Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_(I could really use a wish right now) Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_(I-I-I could really use a wish right now) Oooooo_

_(Like-Like-Like shooting stars) Ahhhhhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh_

_(I-I-I- could really use a wish right now.)_

_A wish, a wish right now._


End file.
